


silent, baby (i wanna get down)

by DIORBIN



Series: Binnie likes to get Fucked [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (no im not), And its a good fuck, Basically changlix fucks in Woojin’s backseat, Bin calls Lix baby alot, Bin horny and needy, Bin is a fashionista who carries fifteen suitcases, Bottom Seo Changbin, Chan and Woojin love Beyoncé, Choking, Dom Seo Changbin, I guess no plot, Light Dom/sub, Lix likes it bc he’s a slut, M/M, Power Bottom Seo Changbin, Sub Lee Felix, Sub Top Lee Felix, Top Lee Felix, just kidding, redhead!lix, yeah no plot, “yes dear” headass felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIORBIN/pseuds/DIORBIN
Summary: "Lix."Changbin lilts,and Chan's suddenly awake and assumes that because Changbin and Felix are non-moving figures,theyre asleep,turning the radio up."Lix."Changbin repeats,voice a little louder,and Felix opens his eyes at the the sound of his voice,the urgency bleeding through his tone."What's wrong, hyung?""I want you,—"Changbin's voice is so,so soft.His hands slide past the elastic band lining Felix's waist,under his sweats,where his cock lays,dormant.His thin hands inclose around the younger, making him gasp quietly as Chan and Woojin sing along to Beyonce,in their own world."—To be absolutely silent,baby.i want you to be absoultely silent and let me do whatever i want."





	silent, baby (i wanna get down)

**Author's Note:**

> that title is all ive got  
thanks for reading!  
new 2chan smut coming out real soon!

“Hyung, come on and lets go!"Felix yells across the dorm for the fourth time in fifteen minutes, annoying all the other students.

The redhead watches as Changbin shoves his five suitcases out the door,one by one,before throwing a medium sized hygiene bag out behind them, contents rattling as it hits the wall from the force.

Out next is Changbin,wearing loose-fitting shorts and a muscle tee,built arms covered in a thin layer of sweat. Felix grazes his tongue over his bottom lip as Changbin walks toward him.

The older grabs Felix by his forearm and yanks him downward so he can kiss him properly.

"Hello would be nice next time,Lix.I knew you were here, and I knew you were coming."

He puts a little venom in his words,but not enough for Felix to worry and he strides back up the hallway towards his things.

"Come help me put my stuff in the car, asshole."

The freckled boy follows his boyfriend up the hall and grabs hold of two of Changbin's bags,trudging them down the stairs and out of the campus building,to Woojin's car, all the way across the fucking parking lot.

.

Chan helps Felix load two of Changbin’s five suitcases into Woojin's tight-packed shitty van before giving up and retiring to the passenger seat, where he watched as Felix singlehandedly put the other three in.

When the youngest finishes,he pushes the trunk closed and leans against it,sputtering a little.

Changbin’s eyebrows knit.

"What’s wrong,baby?"

"You packed five suitcases to go on a 24-hour trip,thats whats wrong with me.Do you want me to die?"

When the brunette finally understands what Felix is saying,he giggles a little.

"Whatever.Come on,Chan hyung and Woojin hyung are waiting on us."He turns to leave and Felix pulls him back,a little peeved and confused.

"What’s even in these bags?It cant just be your twelve black outfits you wear everyday."

Changbin smirks. "Just some things for you, baby."The shorter's sinister smile makes Felix a little scared for his safety,but he lets it go when Woojin honks for them to get into the car,threatening to leave.

They file in and are alone in the seats in the way back near the trunk, because Chan and Woojin’s stuff is already taking up all the space in the seat in front of them.

"Ah jeez,hyungs.You really couldnt shove your stuff back here where we are?There’s more room up there!"Changbin whines as Felix shoves him over to make more room for his satchel full of snacks and games,crowding him against the window.

"Sorry,bin.We didnt have anymore room in the trunk after you put your twenty suitcases in,so we just moved them up."Woojin had his eyes trained on the road as he spoke,but Chan watched him intently through the rearview.

“You guys'll have a little more privacy this way." he said,and Felix blushed a crimson red,eyes trained on his satchel.

"Yeah,shutup."Changbin murmurs,digging around in his bag.

.

They've been on the road an hour,and Changbin grits his teeth,stiff and uncomfortable.

Chan fell asleep a long time ago,Felix is looking out the window and Woojin is still driving, murmuring the words to a song playing low on the radio.

"Baby."the brunette leans close to Felix, whos sitting slouched with his head resting against the seat,and talks barely above a whisper into his ear. Felix just makes a noise very low in his throat to say he's listening,and Changbin's eyelids flutter.

"Just,talk to me."the older finds himself wanting to listen to Felix's voice,and he's currently trying to contemplate if its because he's feeling needy or horny.

“Okay."Felix randomly starts talking about his classes,his fears,his dreams,and Changbin is listening,but every once in a while he crosses his legs and rubs them together.

"Lix."Changbin lilts, and Felix notices Chan's suddenly awake and assumes that because Changbin and himself are non-moving figures, they’re asleep,turning the radio up.

"_Lix_."Changbin repeats,voice a little louder,and Felix opens his eyes at the the sound of his voice,the urgency bleeding through his tone.

"What's wrong,hyung?"

"I want you," Changbin's voice is so,so soft.

His hands slide past the elastic band lining Felix's waist,under his sweats,where his cock lays,dormant.

His thin hands inclose around the younger, making him gasp quietly as Chan and Woojin sing along to Beyoncé, in their own world.

"To be absolutely silent,baby.I want you to be absolutely silent and let me do whatever I want."The brunette squeezes again,this time forcing a low growl from Felix's throat.

Changbin wiggles around a little after unbuckling his seatbelt,before sinking to his knees in front of Felix. "

“_Silent_." Felix never agreed to getting sucked down by his hot boyfriend with his friends only a few feet away,but he dosent call the shots so,he submits and lets changbin do whatever he wants to him.

Changbin hides his own body behind the seat in front of them and starts impatiently yanking Felix's sweats down his thighs.

“Lix,pull your sweats down."he growls,and the redhead does it with urgency as Day6 starts to blast from the radio.

The shorter skips all foreplay when he sees Felix already half hard,and he begins to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock,relishing the taste.

Felix snatches up a pillow from in front of them and puts it over his face,biting the material as Changbin begin to swallow him down.

The blonde's head hits the back of the seat the farther Changbin goes,light sucking noises being made.

"Fuck."Felix growls,reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt to shove into his mouth.

Once the younger's cock hits the back of the shorter's throat,he swallows slowly and tries his best to breathe through his nose.

Before Felix can catch himself,his hips snap up shortly into changbin's mouth,and the older lets out a low groan as he reaches into his pants to squeeze the base of his cock.

He's always been a whore for throat fucking.

Felix runs his tongue over his bottom lip before hissing, maneuvering himself so that he can easily slide his cock back and forth through changbin's hollowed cheeks.

The redhead's eyes roll back after he gaps at Changbin’s slightly flushed face,deep eyes trained on the thin layer of sweat gathering on Felix’s abs. Changbin rubs at Felix’s now flexing abs as the younger slowly fucks his cock between the brunette’s plush lips, precum and spit starting to gather in the corners of his mouth. His fingers pinch softly before rubbing around the nubs of Felix’s nipples,making the younger jerk and fuck faster down his boyfriends throat.

"Hey,lix.Where’d Changbin go?" Felix jumps and lets go of the shirt hanging in his mouth, feening nonchalant.He shrugs awkwardly as Changbin continues to bob his head up and down over his cock.

"He’s sl-sleeping.D-Decided he wa-was uncomfortable sitting up, so he's l-laying down."Felix stutters,trying to breathe easily through his nose and hopes his cheeks aren't too red when Chan turns to him.

He hides a little behind Chan's humidifier so that the older cant see his face, and prays they aren't caught when they've just started.

This has always been Felix's wet dream.

"Okay.Do you wanna hold Woojin's mini fan?You're looking really flushed."Chan maneuvers his head around so he can see Felix's whole face over all their stuff, and the younger just sulks down slowly, so close to coming he's gonna cry.

Changbin flattens his tongue against the underside of Felix's cock and swallows around the younger's head, making him whimper loudly.

"Yeah,hyung. Im super hot."Felix whines,trying to catch the fan thrown back to him. It hits the seat and Felix grabs it, turning it up to the highest setting and nodding to Chan, hoping with everything in him that he'll turn around.

Chan furrows his eyebrows at Felix's crazed-seeming eyes and turns back to Woojin, murmuring something he cant and doesnt care to hear.

He looks back down at the brunette on his cock, who's already looking up at him, who’s softly suckling on his cock, lips red and pupils blown.

Felix is _so_ in love.

Changbin raises his eyebrows in question, and Felix nods, knowing what he means.

The older pulls off slowly, gathering spit around the younger's head as he does, yanking at his own shorts.

"Hyung,we have to be super—

"—quiet. I know, baby." He toes off his shorts and Felix bites his lip when he sees Changbin has no underwear on.

"No underwear,hyung?"Felix pulls Changbin on top of him, tiny hands gripping the older's waist as he sits in his lap.

"Nope.Wanted to be ready for you." Changbin whispers, hands gripping Felix's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“Did you plan this?"Felix snorts, following Changbin's lips as he pulls away. Changbin just kisses the redhead's nose and feels around behind himself,pulling a pink plug out and smirking when felix whines at the sight of it.

“Come on,hyung.Hurry!"Felix gripes,starting to get very annoyed by the fact that he isn't inside changbin yet.

"Babyboy, calm down.Now we've got to be super quiet, and move slowly, okay?" He grabs Felix's face and makes the redhead look him in the eyes as he feels around for the youngers cock with his other hand. He’s slowly sinking himself onto his boyfriends cock when Woojin hits a bump in the road, forcing Changbin up into the ceiling, and Felix up into him.

Changbin lets out an extremely peculiar sound between a yelp and a moan before gripping Felix's neck. The redhead groans and throws his head back, exposing his neck to his boyfriend as the brunette applies pressure along his windpipe, grinding on him like its the only thing he knows how to do. Changbin leans his head on the youngers shoulder, feigning sleep to anyone who's looking, and bites along Felix's long, pale neck, soft wet noises arising. Felix's mouth is open in a silent moan, hands gripping Changbin's plump ass as he slowly fucks up into the brunette.

"Oh my fuck."Felix grits out,staring intently at Chan and Woojin, who are balls deep in a debate about whether or not they should stop for gas.

All the while Felix is balls deep in his boyfriend.

Felix's vision starts to blur and darken when he notices Changbin's been cutting off his circulation of air for almost a minute, and he lets a gasp.

Changbin knows he likes it like that. Knows Felix likes to be held down and forced into submission.He likes to fight a little for it some days, and other times he'll give it up no hesitation.

And god he loves to be choked. Strangle him until he cant think straight,thats what he likes.

Changbin's letting up on his neck,and Felix's vision is starting to return, but his hips start to take their own accord, and Changbin's holding on for dear life to the head rest of the seat as Felix grabs him by the thighs and holds him up over himself, hips snapping at an animalistic pace.

Changbin’s starting to whine a little more, and his eyes are closed, knuckles white as he grips the head rest. Felix runs his index finger over the head of Changbin's cock and the older shudders, so close to coming he can taste it.

Changbin puts a hand behind himself and pushes a finger in, mouth wide open as Felix starts to jerk his body down onto himself.

All shame goes out the window as Changbin's eyes roll back, and he faintly hears the sound of Felix's hips hitting his ass and the younger's loud, ragged breathing as he works his hips _just right_, and he lets out a loud and confident moan, body jerking as he spirts cum all over Felix's stomach and satchel.

Felix isnt far behind him, and he blushes deeply as he pulls Changbin as close as possible to himself, already deeply embarrassed by whats to come.

The redhead fucks up a few more times before coming, a growl escaping and Changbin hums as he's filled with Felix's babies, a satisfied smile stuck on his face.

"What the _actual_ fuck!"

Changbin sighs before he can stop it and laughs lightly when the van comes to a stop,outside of a gas station. Felix looks like he's gonna cry from embarrassment,Chan looks knowing,and Woojin's striding around the car to get to their side, about to give them hell, but all Changbin can think about is how happy he is.

Even after Woojin cursed them out and made them clean his car seven times once returning home.


End file.
